


dominion

by BabalooBlue



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabalooBlue/pseuds/BabalooBlue
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	dominion

_dominion_

I am

not just a number

I am

the light which lets him read all night

I am

his gaze wandering over to the pill bottle every half hour

I am

his relentless thoughts picking at the threads of yet another puzzle

I am

the third drink before bed

I am

his curiosity

I am

a late night soak in the tub

I am 

the light touch against his pocket during the day

I am

his guitar his piano the music in his head

I am

a pulse 

I have my own rhythm

I am

in the walls of his room

in the pocket of his jacket

in the pillow under his head

wherever he goes

I am

his

I am 

. 


End file.
